Jupiter Gilbert
by ClinicallyInsane00
Summary: This story is about a young abused girl who was predestined for the supernatural world far before her birth. Watch as she struggles to avoid and survive not only those who want her powers but also those who would do anything to bring suffering to the all-powerful hybrid king and his original family.
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1769 and there were two men walking down a street market, to the humans surrounding them they were completely ordinary, if not incredibly handsome. When really they were two of the deadliest creatures on the earth, two of the originals. They were known as Niklaus, the original hybrid, the unpredictable one, and Elijah, the coldest original aswell as the noblest unless crossed. The rest of the originals were daggered because Niklaus believed that they were alerting Mikael their father/stepfather as to where they were. Mikael is known as The Original Hunter or Original Father, but Mikael has spent centuries hunting down his children to kill them.

Now going back to Niklaus and Elijah, while they may appear to be just casually strolling around they were, in fact, looking for a witch, a seer to be exact, and one of their witches had said that they liked to hang around with the fake seers in the market because they were less likely to be recognized for a true witch. After several minutes they felt a flare of an aura, just enough so that only an extremely old and powerful supernatural creature would feel it, "It seems the witch wants to be found, brother." Niklaus commented. Elijah looked toward the direction of the aura suspiciously "It appears so," he responded.

The two of them walked seemingly nonchalant into the little tent where they had felt the aura come from when really they were tensed to fight, the only person inside the tent was a blind elderly woman dressed much like a gypsy. Oddly enough, she smiled directly at them once they had come closer "Hello Klaus," she said looking directly at Niklaus "Hello Elijah," looking right at Elijah.

Niklaus looked her over for a moment before speaking "One of our witches told us that you had information pertaining to us but you wouldn't tell her what it was.", the old lady laughed before responding " I needed to speak to you two directly because I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise." She paused before going on " I am Vanessa Malden and one of my descendants will be your mate.". Both Elijah and Niklaus looked at her as if she was crazy, Elijah cleared his throat before asking "Both of us?".

Vanessa laughed clearly understanding what they were apprehensive about, " No, of course not. Only one of you, the other shall have the bond of a twin. And do not worry you will know which one of you is her mate." She answered before the question could be asked. "How will we know it is her?" Elijah asked skeptically, Vanessa smiled as she replied "She shall have the most unique eyes that shall ever be seen. One the color of crystal glaciers and the other a rich emerald green."

Niklaus sped in front of her to look directly into her unseeing eyes, and she did not do so much as flinch, " Are you lying to us? Because if you are-" Niklaus was cut off " I am not lying to you, and all I ask is that you protect her because she will have many enemies.". Niklaus looked back at Elijah having a silent conversation before they nodded in unison.

Vanessa seemed to have sensed their nod because she smiled peacefully, Elijah heard her weak heartbeat start to slow " I thank you for telling us this and I hope you pass forever peacefully." he thanked her, turning to leave with Niklaus following soon after, and as they left a weak exhale was heard. The strongest seer in many millennia passed peacefully, assured that her descendant would survive, torn and cracked, maybe, but she would survive to become the strongest of her line, as well as the last.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uggghh," a groan escaped me as the pitch-black receded slowly, leaving a pounding headache in its wake. As I peeled my eyes open I came face to face with a sleeping face hovering over my own, and I did what I believe any teenage girl in my position would have done, I screamed. The girl above me woke with a start and rolled off of me, and coincidentally the couch, right onto the ground. "Owww! Really, Jupiter?!" said the voice of my twin sister, I looked over the edge of the couch down at her with an uncaring face. "Really Elena? It's not my fault your fat ass can't fit on the couch." I replied back, and right as Elena opened her mouth up to retort, with no doubt something very stupid and Elena-like, there was the clearing of a throat.

We both snapped our heads to the left with the same 'deer in headlights' look, the woman-no vampire who had cleared her throat stared at us bemused. "Why are we here?" I asked, my voice turning cold and my face portraying no emotion, the vampire raised her eyebrow at my tone of voice before she responded "Your sister is here because of her similarity to one Katherina Petrova. Or as she calls herself now Katherine Pierce, but you are here because of your peculiar scent. A curious mixture of werewolf, vampire, and witch.". I smirked at the reminder of my one and only, while my sister, completely ignoring the mention of me, asked what that had to do with anything. The vampire, who the spirits had called Rose, looked at Elena shocked as she realized something, "Oh you poor little girl, you have no idea who you truly are." she mocked. I leaned back on the couch smirking at 'Dear Elena' not knowing something and angrily pouting like a child. My sister glared up at me, having caught my enjoyment of her petty anger.

Lifting my head for the first time since awaking I smirked at my sister and the blonde vampire who had kidnapped us, gaping when she saw my eyes. One crystal blue and one emerald green my eyes had always gained attention, but Rose was gaping because of the deeper meaning hidden deep within my gaze. She remembered the words of the warning, having feared their wrath if she forgot. _"If you ever are to come across the mismatched gaze of forest and ice, you are to immediately inform my brother and myself. You shall be pardoned of any crimes you may have committed before, but hide her from us or god-forbid harm her and you will run for the rest of your life. Constantly looking over your shoulder, never pausing in your fear, until I grow bored of the chase and hunt you down to torture you until you rue the day you were born." the fearsome hybrid spoke staring hard into the eyes of his subjects, who all nodded to appease him. Not daring to make a sound in fear of incurring his ire. _Rose immediately lowered her head in a bow, unseen to the doppelganger who was sniffling into her shirt. Those cursed eyes looked at her with ruthless satisfaction and a dismissive gaze, that she immediately recognized making her tremble in fear, knowing that the rumors had indeed been true. The young lady was to be the queen to the ruthless hybrid king.


	3. Chapter 3

Jupiter sighed, looking over at her 'sister' peering out the window, 'Hoping for her boy toys to ride upon the situation and save her like the gallant knights in white that she sees them as.' Jupiter thought to herself in ruthless derision, scoffing under her breath.

Deciding to ignore her sister's pathetic hero-worship she focused on her vamp kidnapper and the male vamp she was conversing with. Jupiter was far from stupid, she knew from the wary and terrified awe within the female's gaze that she knew exactly who Jupiter was to become.

Jupiter also knew that there was something wrong with her, she knew that others in her situation would be frightened and maybe even angry at being kidnapped, instead, she was quite bored. Aside from the vicious satisfaction that she had secretly felt when the girl bowed to her, gaze filled with terror, she had adjusted to the unknown atmosphere quite quickly and didn't have anything to do.

Jupiter was knocked, quite rudely if she was asked, out of her thoughts with the sound of a knock at the front door. Looking down with her hair falling into her face, she smirked, delighted at the prospect of the bloodshed she knew was to come.

The female vampire hesitated slightly as she raised her hand to unlock the door, taking a deep breath she planted a polite smile upon her face and turned the knob. The suit-wearing male standing on the porch was not what her sister was expecting if the stupefied look on her face was any indication.

The female moved out of the doorway, allowing the male entry, as she greeted him "Thank you for coming, Elijah.". The male, Elijah, looked at her blankly as he responded: "You said that you had found the human doppelganger, Rose?".

Rose quickly nodded her head, motioning to the couch the doppelganger and I were sitting on. Elijah's eyes widened when they came to rest upon my sister, as though truly not expecting Rose to be telling the truth.

He strode forward, crouching before Elena as he muttered "Human? Impossible..", his mutterings were ended by Elena glancing over to my quiet form, making his attention shift from her to me.

Straightening up he tilted his head as he peered down at me, my hair still covering my face. Crouching, much like he had only seconds ago, he gently pushed my hair up and behind my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, having closed them when he crouched before me, relishing in his shock as he stumbled back slightly, I smirked.

"Sá litli, he's been waiting many years for you." he smiled slightly, regaining his ever-constant composure, "I truly do apologize, sir, but I don't have any idea what you are talking about." I responded smiling slyly, having no intention in revealing our relations so soon without cause, making Elijah's blank mask to morph into a nearly undetectable smile and chest rumble with laughter. Of course, Elena had to choose that moment to interrupt, "What are you two talking about? What did he say? Why are you focused on her? She's not the doppelganger, she's just a boring old human.".

Elena's mini-rant didn't go over well with Elijah, and was abruptly cut off by his deep rumbling growl, shaking the rickety house with the force of it. "You have no right to speak of things you know not of.", reverting to old speech in the heat of his anger.

However, as much as I enjoyed the absolutely petrified look upon Elena's face I could feel the aura of her boy toys closing in, and knew that if we were going to leave we needed to do it, now. So, stepping forward I lightly wrapped my arms around one of his own, lightly enough that he could shake me off with no difficulty, on either end.

Near instantaneously Elijah's head snapped up, from where he had subconsciously lowered into a low crouch, revealing his vampiric face. "Calm, they are not worth such emotion." the others in the room observed that Jupiter spoke with a quiet confidence, giving no doubt as to who the one with the true power in the room was. Rose releasing the breath she had unknowingly held when the human's words calmed the eldest vampire's rage.

Immediately straightening, Elijah took a moment to straighten his cuff links back to their immaculate state, before casting his attention to the other occupants of the room. Raising one brow at the kneeling forms of both Rose and Trevor (noticing the male for the first time since his arrival), as well as the stiff form of the naive doppelganger, who had been eyeing the forms of the kneeling vampires with barely concealed scorn and confusion.

"Of course, I suppose you are correct. I-" whatever Elijah may have said next was cut off by the glass window next to them shattering, instantly Elijah had wrapped himself around me, protecting my body from the rain of glass with his own.

After a moment of silence, taking care to still shield my body from any other incoming projectile, Elijah turned to Rose, glaring down at her. "WHO ELSE IS IN THIS HOUSE?" his voice boomed throughout the house, alarming the other occupants as the walls shook, threatening to come crumbling down. I chose to answer for her, ignoring the thankful glance she shot my way "There are two male vampires, brothers, here for her," I nodded towards Elena " And they will stop at nothing to get her back.".

Elijah nodded at me, silently appreciating the clue telling him the mindset they would have regarding Elena, before turning back to Rose and Trevor, taking a moment longer to glare harshly at Trevor. "Watch over them, if any harm is to come to her it will be your head." he warned them, Rose nodded knowing that if the girl was exactly thought she was then she was priority over even the doppelganger.

The next few moments seemed to pass in a blur that even I couldn't keep up with. Elijah was his classic proud and slightly arrogant self and after having a vervain bomb thrown in his face was promptly staked in the heart with a coat rack. And then, surprise surprise, the Salvatore's took grabbed Elena and left, forgetting about me. Though Rose stayed behind and only left when I assured her that her staying would harm more than help, and so I settled myself down onto the bottom step of the stairs to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

'Maybe I could sneak vampire blood into the natural water sources and then slowly go about blowing up the main habitual cities, leaving all of the newly turned vampires to join me or burn in the sun-' my ponderings on how to go about world-domination were interrupted by the sound of a light gasp, which I had been not-so-patiently waiting to hear for several hours!

"Hello, Elijah.", the original snapped his head up, vampire face subconsciously emerging at the startle before fading as he took in my scent. "Hello, young Miss. I do believe that although you know my name, I regret to inform you that I cannot give you the same courtesy," he spoke, polite and outdated mannerisms coming to the surface, though the small upturn of his lips betrayed his contentment in the prospect of spending time with me now that pesky annoyances were out of the way.

I waved them aside with an errant hand, "We are practically family already, there is no need for those courtly greetings. And to answer your question, my name is Jupiter, Jupiter Vanessa Gilbert.", his eyebrow raised incredulously at my middle name before he snorted a laugh as he spoke "Let me guess, you were named after the famous seer Vanessa, who just happens to be your ancestor, coincidentally?".

I rolled my eyes feigning annoyance though I secretly agreed with him on the hilarity of such a coincidence. I was brought from my thought with the remembrance of something that I had meant to ask him immediately after he woke up "How did you know?" I asked curiously before elaborating at his confused frown, "When you first arrived you mentioned that I was 'his' mate. How did you know that you weren't my mate?".

At the question his whole being seemed to sag with a heavy burden of sadness and guilt, he took a moment before responding, presumably to gather his thoughts ``I knew that it was not possible for you to be my own mate a couple decades after our original meeting with Vanessa. We were in a small town on the edge of Spain, feigning to be royals from another land when I met a young woman. She had been severely beaten and for a reason that I knew not at the time I immediately raced to feed her my blood. Though the blood was unable to heal her it did bring her back mere hours after, and so for the next several years I, along with Rebekah, for Niklaus and Kol wished for no part in the care of a baby vamp, taught her all that was needed to know in the world of the supernatural, everything was peaceful and we had slowly been acting upon our mutual attraction and I had planned to marry her. That was when everything fell apart, Michael had found us once again, and in a moment of foolish arrogance I... I launched myself at him, fighting with all I had, never once had I considered the possibility that Michael was distracting us for something far worse. While we had been fighting my siblings had taken to killing off our father's followers, leaving my mate unprotected, and with such little fighting experience, having been sheltered from violence, she stood no chance against the witch that had warmed Michael's bed for the few years before. She was quickly subdued with a blood curse, one that would slowly desiccate her until her bones ground to dust and slowly, painstakingly, disintegrate her from the inside out." his voice conveyed the utter torment that the thought still brought him.

Jupiter's sympathy for the original was abruptly hindered by the sudden frost in the atmosphere, a foreboding feeling filled her, instincts screaming out, warning her of the danger that she had found herself in. Jupiter cautiously eyed the downhearted original as his shoulders began to shake with an unknown emotion before her weak hearing caught the faint sound of chuckles quickly gaining volume and echoing throughout the rickety shack.

As the self deprecating chuckles died off Elijah straightened to peer down at the human curiously"But let us forget my pathetic past, and ask how it is that you knew of my brother and I's relation to you, without so much of a whisper reaching our ears?" Jupiter knew that his words were born not only of a desire to change the subject but of true curiosity.

"Well…" she started to fidget and avert her eyes before consciously straightening at his questioning glance, so taking in a deep breath she continued "I have somewhat of a twist on a seer's visions. I have an ability to consciously search and see 'visions' of the past and present, and as far as I can tell I do not have a limit." she rushed through it but something about the way that she said the last part stuck to him. "What do you mean 'no limits'? There has to be a drawback." Elijah stated suspiciously, it sounded too good to be true to him. Jupiter shrugged lightly as she responded, sounding far too nonchalant for Elijah's tastes, it was as though she had become two entirely different people in a span of minutes "Welll, I guess if you wanted to you could say that the drawback would be that I lose control of my emotions, giving me a slight variation of bipolar disorder along with making me a bit of a sociopath.".

Elijah couldn't control his shock and horror at the revelation, 'No, there is no way that th-this absolute m-mess is my psychotic brother's mate. NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!' his own demon coming to the forefront.


End file.
